


Justice Society of America

by DCosloff



Category: Justice Society of America (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29233848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DCosloff/pseuds/DCosloff
Summary: I really wanted this show to be in the Arrowverse it would be so cool. You have Power Girl, Star Man III, Kyle Rayner Green Lantern, Jade, Jesse Quick, Max Mercury, Nate Heywood Commander Steel, Mari McCabe Vixen, Hawkman, Hawkgirl, Doctor Fate, Atom Smasher, Mister Terrific, Jakeem Thunder, Sandman IIIDuring this time, Superman, Batman, and Wonder Woman were trying to convince Flash, Green Lantern, and Wildcat to reform the JSA because of their importance in training the next generation of heroes. The new JSA consists of Starman III, Powergirl, Mister Terrific, Commander Steel, and Vixen. They recruited Kyle Rayner and Jennifer Lynn Rayner, Hawkman, Hawkgirl, and Doctor Fate
Relationships: Beth Chapel/Yolanda Montez/Rick Tyler/Courtney Whitmore, Diana (Wonder Woman)/Bruce Wayne, Hawkman/Hawkwoman, Jay Garrick/Joan Garrick, Jennifer-Lynn Hayden/Kyle Rayner, Lar Gand | Mon-El (DCU Comics)/Kara Zor-El, Nate Heywood/Mari Jiwe McCabe, Pat Dugan/Barbara Whitmore, Rose Canton/Alan Scott
Kudos: 7





	1. Forming the Team Part 1

During this time, Superman, Batman, and Wonder Woman were trying to convince Flash, Green Lantern, and Wildcat to reform the JSA because of their importance in training the next generation of heroes. The new JSA consists of Starman III, Powergirl, Mister Terrific, Commander Steel, and Vixen. They recruited Kyle Rayner and Jennifer Lynn Rayner, Hawkman, Hawkgirl, and Doctor Fate 

The JSA would encounter the Superman, Batman, and Wonder Woman of Earth-22 and accepted them into their team until finding a way for him to return to his reality. The arrival of the alternate Trinity spelled the JSA's encounter with the Old God Gog, who has the well-intended, but misguided, efforts of helping the people in his own ways and even "healing" the world Afterward, the trinity of Earth-22 was able to return to their home reality. 

Following the aftermath of Gog's defeat, the Justice Society faced a potential split because certain members, like Magog, believed the team's methods were outdated. Inevitably, the dissenters of the Justice Society left the team and formed their own group called the "All-Stars" (which mostly composed of the JSA's younger members). However, the "All-Stars" suffered internal problems especially with Magog that led to re-merging with the Justice Society. 

The members—all active, reserve, and potential—have since grown to excessive numbers but are all appreciative as the successors to the legacy of the greatest costumed heroes team of Earth-Prime.

Nathan Heywood and Mari McCabe are working together in the New JSA after the day they met in Africa.  
Nathan said, "Do you think the JSA will live again"?  
Mari said, "It has to". Mari and Nate kissed.  
Kyle said, "Sorry for interrupting".  
Jennifer said, "Hi I am Jennifer this is Kyle we are from the Green Lantern Corps".  
Mari said, "I am Mari and this is Nate the second Commander Steel".  
Kyle said, "Jay and Alan told me about your grandfather He was a very honorable man no wonder why his loss crushed the JSA"?  
Jennifer said, "He was an important member".  
Nate said, "He was well now it is my turn to carry his legacy and our turn to have the JSA to live again".  
Max and Jesse sped into the JSA Headquarters  
max said, "Sorry to be late for the party better late than never".  
Kyle said, "It is good to see you, Max".  
Max said, "Good to see you too man".  
Elissa, Amara, Bruce Jr., and Nathaniel entered in.  
Jennifer said, "You must be the children Bruce and Diana Wayne"?  
Nathaniel said, "Yes we are, we live on Earth 22 my codename is Batman after my father, Amara is Wonder Woman after my mother, Elissa is Huntress, and Bruce Jr. is Immortious".  
Nate said, "More members to the team I like it".  
Stargirl, Doctor Midnite, Wildcat, and Hourman arrived.  
Nate said, "It is good to see you guys again".  
Rick said, "it is good to see you, man".  
Yolanda said, "You look different in a good way".  
Mari said, "Courtney  
Courtney said, "Mari".  
They hugged  
Superman from Earth 22, Wonder Woman from Earth 22, Batman from Earth 22, Hawkman, Hawkwoman, Jay, Joan, Alan, Rose all arrived.  
Jay said, "Good the team is altogether".  
Alan said, "Just like old times".  
Clark said, "I am glad you all came".  
Nate saluted to Clark said, "No problem Superman we had to get many people as we can".  
Bruce said, "Good there is a war coming".  
Courtney said, "What War"?  
Carter said, "Vandel Savage is messing with time he is back after the Crisis event and this time he will be much defeat to defeat".  
Diana said, "He got this power from the Gods and he is doing catastrophic things with his great power".  
Rick said, "Is the Anti Monitor a part of this"?  
Kendra said, "No but somehow with all the changes the spectre did to merge some of the earths of the multiverse to this one there had been a lot of changes in the process".  
Beth said, "Nature nurture".  
Jay said, "Exactly".  
Nate said, "probably we do need more in the team I have a feeling".


	2. Forming the Team Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this continuation of my story of the JSA. The New JSA has to stop Vandel Savage before he rules the world. So Th old Jsa members Jay, Alan, Hawkman, and Hawkgirl have to form the new team alongside Superman, Batman, and Wonder Woman from an Alternate Universe. Will the New JSA put their differences aside to stop this great threat?

Nate Heywood  
Nate Heywood the second Commander Steel after his grandfather. His grandfather sacrificed himself to save the JSA from an atomic bomb. He will forever be remembered from the JSA and his legacy lived on him. Before becoming Commander Steel Nate Heywood was just a war veteran just like his father but on that day an explosion in Iran changed his life for the worst. Nate lost both his legs and he became an alcoholic, five years later he went through a program that reconstructed his legs and became man-made out of steel and after that day gave him a wake-up call to get back to action again.  
Mari McCabe  
Mari McCabe the second Vixen after her grandmother the original Vixen in the JSA. She was a Zimbabwe princess who wanted to make her city that was better than it was before realizing that there is something out there that is waiting for her.  
Kyle Rayner Jennifer Lynn Hayden  
They are part of the Green Lantern Core protecting the universe from their enemies but first Kyle Rayner was just a normal guy that wanted to accomplish wonders, achieve greatness and Jennifer Lynn was just the daughter of the founding members of the Green Lantern Core never knew what she is heading into.  
Courtney Whitemore  
The daughter of Barbara and Pat Dugan just a high schooler that made a lot of friends, very quirky but all that changed when she saw the staff and the suit from the previous Starman that wore it and from that very day when she grabbed the suit and staff she was no longer just Courtney Whitemore she became Stargirl the leader of the JSA.  
Rick Tyler  
Rick Tyler the son of Rex Tyler the Original Hourman. He grew up with two loving parents that he looked up to. He was a high school jock all the ladies loved him, very popular but he wanted to have a purpose when he found out that his father was Hourman it changed everything and he wanted to honor his father's legacy and he became the new Hourman.  
Beth Chapel  
Before becoming Doctor Midnite she was just a cheerleader that football players really had a crush on even Rick Tyler but on that very day when she first entered the JSA headquarters she found the suit and the advanced goggles and became the new Doctor Midnite  
Max Mercury Jesse Quick  
Max's real name was Maxwell Crandell he was a scientist in the 19th century. Max was researching the speedforce and created his own. One day he experimented on himself and he vanished into thin air Over a century later he arrived in the 21st century. The fish out of water. Realizing he is not the only speedster. Max joined the Flash Family and he knew them very well.  
Jesse Chambers the daughter of Johnny Quick, his successor. She was born with super speed. Jesse was her father's sidekick until her father got vaporized by an energy cannon and Jesse made a promise to not let her father down to be Jesse Quick the new member of the Flash Family. Jesse met the love of her life, Max Mercury.  
Yolanda Montez  
Yolanda was the adoptive daughter of the first WildCat Ted Grant. Ted showed her how to defend herself and she kept upgrading her skills more and being all in with her passion for boxing. She had been in the women's wrestling and she kept winning, never stopped. Yolanda realized her father was WildCat and she wanted to use those gifts to stop crime and to protect the people she cares about. She became the second WildCat.  
Nathaniel Wayne Elissa Wayne Bruce Wayne Jr. Amara Wayne  
Nathaniel Wayne the first birth son of Bruce Wayne and Diana Prince Wayne. Nate grew up in Gotham City he was Robin to Tim Drake when he was Batman and Bruce gained immortality after becoming Batman the God of Knowledge He got the smartest mind than ever before and gained such energy source that could vaporize Darkseid. Nathan became Batman shortly after he joined the JSA to honor his father and his brother.  
Elissa Wayne the first birth daughter of Bruce Wayne and Diana Prince Wayne. Elissa was named one of the Gods that her mother got one of the gifts from and she became the Third Wonder Woman after her mother and her aunt Donna.  
Bruce Wayne Jr. is the second birth son of Bruce Wayne and Diana Prince Wayne. He gained the true power of Immortious the most powerful God of all of them. He named himself Immortous to create his own identity one day he will be king of Themyscira.  
Amara Wayne is the second birth daughter of Bruce Wayne and Diana Prince Wayne. She is more human, like her father but she has accelerated healing and improved flexibility and she named herself Huntress after Helena Bertinelli her godmother.

Sylvester Pembleton  
Sylvester was a sidekick to the original Starman named star-spangled kid became a part of the Seven Soldiers of Victory alongside his good friend Pat Dugan aka Stripesy. One day the OG Starman was fallen from the injustice Society of America and Sylvester gained the mantle becoming the new Star Man.   
Pat Dugan  
Pat was a part of the Seven Soldiers of Victory after the Seven Soldiers of Victory disbanded, Pat became a car repairman and met Barbara Whitemore and fell in love with her got married, and became Courtney's stepfather. Pat got some old car parts and made his robot out of it and called himself Stripe.  
Hawkman, Hawkwoman, Jay Garrick, Alan Scott, StarMan, and Stripe are the leaders of the New Justice Society of America.   
With Old and New together they are unstoppable They are the Justice Society of America.


	3. The JSA Returns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Forming the new team. Jay, Alan, Carter, and Kendra realized they need to address to the world that the JSA has returned but later on a new threat has emerged. They will never see it coming.

The New Team had a meeting and they want to know what they are going to do now.  
Nate said, "So What happens now"?  
Mari said, "I have no idea have I have no idea".  
Kyle said, "I guess what we do what usually all superheroes like save the day".  
Jade said, "I think teams are for more dangerous threats".  
Jesse said, "Like what"?  
Max said, "Like what if the world has global disasters that is why We are a part of the Justice League Unlimited"?  
Sylvester said, "I have an idea how about we address the world that we have returned stronger than ever well we are not gonna reveal our secret identities or anything"?  
Nathaniel said, "Will it be risky"?  
Amara said, "I agree what if Legion of Doom or the ISA come back"?  
Clark said, "We will be prepared"  
Bruce said, "We have a reason why we teamed you in the first place"?  
Diana said, "This world needs heroes more than ever even the multiverse".  
Jay said, "We have to do whatever we can to make this world a better place for everyone".  
Alan said, "It is true that is why we brought you together to bring back the JSA to work together for a greater cause".  
Kendra said, "It is not a bad idea so everyone can realize that we are looking out for them and they won't live in fear ever again".  
Courtney said, "They have a good point you know I know it is risky but we have to let them know we are still here".  
Bruce Jr. said, "I feel the same way we have to come to the light".  
Elissa said, "We have to we can't just do it in the dark".  
Nate said, "I guess it settles it then".  
Mari said, "Let's do it".  
The team is all in and Clark, Bruce, and Diana are going to have a meeting with the reporters.

The Next Day, The New JSA had a news conference but their announcement of their return.  
Reporter #1: Thank you for coming here today everyone this announcement will change everyone let me introduce you to the Justice Society of America".  
The reporters have been taking pictures of them.   
Starman said, "Thank you we have returned after 10 years of absence I know you have a lot of questions"?  
Reporter #2 said, "Why have you been gone for so long"?  
Jay said, "After the ISA is no longer a threat we thought that this world doesn't need the JSA after the Justice League had been introduced".  
Reporter #3 said, "Why come back now"?  
Alan said, "We realized that more threats have been emerging after the ISA left and we were wrong by leaving we will make sure to gain your trust and never let that happen again".  
Reporter #4 said, "I see that you have Superman, Batman, and Wonder Woman on your team".  
Clark said, "We are from Earth 22".  
Bruce said, "We look different than the versions here".  
Diana said, "But we will make sure the multiverse is protected so another Crisis won't happen again".  
Reporter #1 said, "Thank you for your time".  
Meanwhile, in a mysterious location, a mysterious figure showed up.  
Eclipso said, "The JSA has returned I will make sure it will be temporary I will make sure they stay dead for good this time".


End file.
